


Sleep Well, Handsome

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: VerLady Oneshots [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lady x Vergil, give his man a hug and make him take a long nap, lady doesn't know what to do with him, soft, they soft for each other folks, this man is WILD, vergil doesn't know what a real sleep schedule is, vergil x lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Lady and Vergil have a job, but Vergil's wack sleep schedule gets in the way...
Relationships: Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: VerLady Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Sleep Well, Handsome

The clock read 4 a.m. when Vergil finally set aside his book and turned toward the hotel bed where Lady was fast asleep, curled up on one side. Her chest rose and fell steadily with each breath. She looked so at peace when she slept. It had been a little while since she’d fallen asleep with him, but he remembered the way she blinked away, lips turning in a soft smile, eyes lidded, the warmth of her body on his. 

_ “Good morning, Vergil… _ ” It made him tense, the way she said his name—softly, with more warmth than anything else she said. How could anyone say  _ his _ name like that? 

He smiled a little, involuntarily. She was so beautiful. It made his breath catch in his throat.  _ Perhaps… I’ll just lay down.  _ He hadn’t slept in four days. He stood, crossing the little hotel room to the bed, and crawling over the blankets to lay down next to her. As he moved his limbs grew heavier and heavier. Hardly able to keep his eyes open…  _ Perhaps… just a short nap…  _ He wrapped an arm over her waist, pressing a kiss to her temple before he couldn’t stand it any longer—dropping against the pillows and completely knocking out. 

*** 

Lady woke up mid-morning, the sun shining through the cheap curtains of the hotel room. Vergil was pressed against her, arm over her middle. She hadn’t expected him to be asleep still when she woke up. Usually, he was wide awake when she woke, already drinking tea… or… did he ever go to sleep? She wasn’t sure. But here he was, fast asleep… he looked so peaceful. It made her heart warm. 

“Good morning, Vergil,” she whispered, careful not to wake him as she pressed a kiss to his forehead and gently untangled herself from his arms. She knew he would be up soon and they’d get a start on the job they had taken together.  _ First some breakfast.  _ She could order something for the both of them. 

Breakfast came and went… and lunch… and as dinner slowly approached Lady grew concerned. Vergil still did not wake up. She could see him breathing, the rising and falling of his shoulders—steady, and calm. But he was still asleep? Something had to be wrong. She knew he probably stayed up late, but it was almost five o’clock! She crossed the room to the bed, sitting on the edge beside him and gently shaking his shoulder. “Vergil, wake up.” He didn’t even stir. 

Lady had hardly ever seen the man sleep, but this was crazy! She pressed two fingers to his neck, but his pulse was as steady as ever. Then she pressed her hand to his forehead, but he wasn’t hot. Everything seemed perfectly normal. 

“Vergil,” she shook him again, roughly. “Wake up.”  _ Nothing.  _

She remembered, once Dante made a joke...  _ “Oh right, because you  _ never  _ sleep for days at a time.”  _ She stood, grabbing the hotel phone and dialing the familiar number to the shop. 

_ “Devil May Cry—”  _

“Dante, it’s me.” 

“Ohh…. you’re calling because you need backup on that job.”

“No! We’re fine on the job.”  _ Not a lie, because… we haven’t even started.  _ “It’s just that… Vergil’s asleep.”

There was a long pause, “Uh...huh…”

“He’s been asleep since sometime last night and I can’t wake him up.” 

“Yeah, he does that sometimes. He doesn’t sleep for days and then he just crashes and sleeps for like 48+ hours.” Dante said. 

“How do you wake him up?” 

“Uhh… Plan A is: do  _ not _ do that. Plan B is: jump on the bed. Usually, that wakes him up, but he’ll just go back to sleep.” 

“So then what?” 

“Stab him.” 

“W-what?” 

“Take his stupid sword, and stab—”

“I’m not stabbing him! That works?! You  _ do that _ ?!”

“Yeah, it works. You just gotta be ready for the  _ immediate  _ retaliation.” 

“I’m not stabbing him.” 

“So, uhh… since you’re not gonna wake Vergil, should I come and finish that job for you?”

“We’ve got it!” She snapped, “ _ I’ve _ got it. Just finish what you’re working on.” 

“Fine by me. I’ll finish working on this  _ pizza _ . Good luck.” And then there was a click and he was gone. Lady let out a deep sigh, dropping the phone back into place and sitting on the edge of the bed next to her partner. He was still out. She sighed, reaching out to brush her fingers through his hair, and then cupping his cheek. So peaceful. Maybe he needed the sleep. Maybe it was a good thing—if what Dante said was true. Vergil really stayed up for days upon days at a time? 

At her touch, Vergil’s lips twitched, and then he smiled in his sleep. Lady’s heart skipped a beat. She loved his rare smiles. And this one came so easily. She couldn’t help but close the distance between them and kiss him softly. He shifted under her, and then his hand reached up, thumb brushing against her cheekbone as he kissed her back, tilting his head to reach her better. 

“You’re awake,” she whispered, pulling away. 

“Hardly,” he mumbled, brushing his thumb across her lower lip. “My apologies… it must be late… and…” 

“You need more sleep,” Lady said. “Dante said you usually sleep for days.” 

He nodded slowly, as if resigning himself to the fact that his body  _ did _ indeed need more sleep. “Very well…” he said, “One more hour, I suppose…” She ran her fingers through his hair once more, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Yes, one more hour.” 

Maybe he would be irritated when he woke up at last, but she planned on letting him sleep as long as he needed. She smiled, sitting up as he passed out once more.  _ This job should be simple enough.  _ “Sleep well, Handsome. I’ll take care of this.” 


End file.
